


Team Unity

by marvelfan98



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelfan98/pseuds/marvelfan98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers new unity squad finds a way to bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Unity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own X men, the Avengers or any of the characters and i make no money from this story

“WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE.” A female voice cut through the Avengers mansion.

 

“WHAT AH CAN'T GO WHERE AH WANT? AH LIVE HERE NOW TOO.” Another woman yelled back.

 

Alex Summers the former X-men and current leader of the Avengers unity squad sighed as he heard the yelling. Unfortunately arguments among his team seemed to be the norm and not the exception and it was getting to the point that he didn't know if he could handle it much longer. He began to make his way through the halls of the huge house searching for the source of the yelling. He eventually found himself in one of the several sitting rooms where he saw Wanda Maximoff the famed Avenger Scarlet Witch arguing with his long time X-man team mate Rogue. The two of them were still yelling back and forth neither of them seeming to notice him enter the room. He tried to interrupt them a few times but they continued to ignore him. He saw the rest of his team (except for Cap and Wolverine who were currently out on a mission together) appearing in different entrances all of them drawn to the sound of the fight. He was getting frustrated. He already had enough trouble asserting himself as team leader with the Avengers looking to Cap to second guess every decision he made, he did not need two members of his team ignoring him in front of everyone else.

 

“HEY!” He finally screamed drawing everyone's attention to him. “What the hell is going on here?” He asked. Both Rogue and Wanda started to talk making it impossible to understand either of them. “ONE AT A TIME!” he yelled over them, both women going silent. “Wanda?” Alex asked.

 

“She won't stop following me.” Wanda said motioning towards Rogue. “She follows me all day long. I don't deserve this.” Wanda explained.

 

“Like hell you don't.” Rogue shot back. “You almost wiped out our species and it's only a matter of time before you snap again and Ah'm gonna be ready to put you down when you do Ah don't care if it takes...”

 

“Rouge!” Alex cut her off. “Wanda is one of the good guys. If we're going to work together them we have to trust each other.” He tried to tell her.

 

“How can you expect us to trust her.” The southern bell said to him. “She almost made us extinct.”

 

“I'm sorry for that.” Wanda said seeming truly genuine. The anger leaving her voice. “But I've paid for that and I'm never going to let it happen again.” Tears were forming in the Scarlet Witch's eyes.

 

“Well sorry if your word isn't good enough for me...” Rogue started

 

“Leave her alone.” Said Simon Williams, Wonder Man walking between the two women standing defensively in front of Wanda. While at the same time Janet Van Dyne the Wasp walked up and took Wanda into a hug comforting her.

 

“Of course here come the Mighty Avengers to protect their own.” Rogue argued. “Even if their own is a psychopath.”

 

“How dare thou address an Avenger in such a manner.” Thor said to Rogue thrusting his finger towards her accusingly.

 

“Can you blame her for being angry.” Shiro Yoshida the Japanese hero Sunfire said, someone finally standing with Rogue. “She nearly annihilated us.”

 

Alex stood there as the arguments continued back and forth. He was watching his team fall apart. They were turning on each other and he didn't know what to do. He wanted so badly for this team to work. To show the world that humans and mutants could work together to help make the world a better place. He had to do this. He had to make this work.

 

“ENOUGH!” he finally yelled silencing everyone else. They all looked at him surprised by the force he had used in his voice. “What is wrong with all of you?!” he asked angrily. “We're supposed to show the world that humans and mutants are the same, that we don't have to be separate but you all can't stop arguing for five god damn minutes. Does this mean nothing to the rest of you? Am I the only one who cares about this?” No one speaks. “Well? I would do anything, sacrifice anything to make Charles' dream come true and this is our best chance at it and you are all going to just throw it away because you what? Don't like each other?”

 

“Alex you know that's not true...” Rouge started.

 

“Really!?” He cut her off. “ Look you don't have to like each other but you do have to learn to work together. If we can't do that then this is never going to work. Right now we're two teams just working out of one house. We need to find a way to join together and honestly I don't know how to do that, I've been trying to think of a way for days now, so if any of you have any ideas and care about what this team is supposed to represent please speak up now be cause I'm at a loss.” Alex went quite, his eyes scanning his so called team. He could see they looked ashamed but none of them had anything to say. That is until he looked at Thor who finally spoke up.

 

“You know I may have an idea.” The God says.

 

“Please share it.” Alex says, just glad that at least someone might actually have any idea how to make this work.

 

“Well this Reminds me of a problem we had in Asgard many ages ago far before the recorded histories of Midgard.” Thor begins his story. “As I'm sure you all know there are many great Asgardian women warriors, however it was not always so. There was a time that Women were not believed to be fit for battle, this is back even before the Valkyrie became my father's shield maidens. Until eventually my father's wife Frigga demanded of the all father that women be aloud to join the men on the battle field. After many arguments my father finally agreed. We men were... well to say the least we were not happy with this decision. I am ashamed to admit it now but we believed the women to be to frail and would hinder us in battle. The came our first battle along side the new shield maidens, we were started a campaign into Jotunheim fighting the frost giants. The women fault amazingly, with grace and power helping us win the day but still we did not accept them, if anything this made us hate them more. Then the true moment of their acceptance came later during our celebration of our victory back at our armies encampment. It was much like our other celebrations to start, mead, food and song. Then we realized an advantage to having the women around that could not be replaced/ It was the celebration of the flesh.” A huge smile spread across Thor's face as his head filled with memories. “By the all father I remember that night to this day, I remember Sif standing their with...”

 

“Wait” He was suddenly interrupted by Alex, pulling Thor back to reality. “Are you suggesting we have an...orgy?” Alex asked afraid of the answer.

 

“Why of course.” Thor said smiling.

 

“Look Thor” Alex said with a sigh his hopes for an answer to their problems crashing away “I appreciate the thought and everything but I really don't think that's going to work for us.”

 

“But why not?” Thor asked genuinely confused.

 

“Things just don't work that way here.” Alex tried to explain. “If anything it would just cause more problems.”

 

“Why?” They heard another voice say. Everyone looked to Rogue who had spoken.

 

“What do you mean why?” Ales asked her.

 

“Why would it cause problems?” She simply asked. “Think about it. How many of the X-men have slept together, and Ah'm assuming it's the same for the Avengers.” Rogue said looking to Janet, Wanda and Simon who all simply shrugged and nodded that she was right. “And it's true if anything it's brought us together. It creates bonds.”

 

“Rogue you know that's different.” Alex said.

 

“Yeah but really all we would be doing is skipping over the couple of years it would take us all to end up doing this anyways.” Rogue kept explaining.

 

“Rogue you can't be serious.”

 

“You know it could actually work.” They heard another voice say. This time it was Wanda who had spoken up. Everyone seemed almost as surprised but the fact that Wanda and Rogue were agreeing on anything as they were to what they were agreeing on.

 

“Wanda you can't be serious.” Simon said shock splayed across his face.

 

“I am.” She answered him “Alex is right we need to do whatever it takes to make this team work for the good of everyone. And what Rogue says is true odd are at least half of us will have slept together with in a year.”

 

“It does seem to come with the territory.” Shiro spoke up seeming like he was coming around to the idea. “Even my team in Japan lead to many encounters with my team mates.”

 

“You guys are serious?” Alex said amazed by all of this.

 

“Ah am.” Rogue said flatly.

 

“So am I.” Shiro agreed.

 

“Aye” Thor added still with his goofy smile.

“Wanda?” Simon asked

 

“I think it might be our only real chance.” She said looking at him.

 

Simon thought for a minute. This seemed so extreme to him, how could they do this, but... He loved Wanda and this might actually be his chance to be with her. How could he pass this up. “OK I'm in.” He finally said trying not to sound so nervous.

 

Alex was stunned “Janet? You have to be with me on this.” He said to the only person who hadn't spoken up yet.

 

Janet had been thinking this whole time. And know she knew what do say. “Honestly I think this might just be crazy enough to work. Think about it for normal people this would be crazy but we're not normal. None of us. This could be the thing that really bonds us all together.”

 

“Really?” Alex said. “Of all the things for you people to agree on, this is what you choose.”

 

“Come on Alex.” Rogue said to him. “You said yourself you would to anything to reach Charles' dream. Isn't this at least worth a shot. Hell like you said this is the only thing we've ever all agreed on.” She out her hand on Alex's shoulder as she talked.

 

Alex didn't know what to do. He wanted more then anything for this all to work, but this just seemed so crazy. But maybe they were right, maybe they would just be speeding up the inevitable but this was so extreme. Finally with a big sigh he said. “OK let's give it a shot.” The others all looked at him like they finally might be able to make this all work. “But I think we should wait a while and think about it and let everyone make sure this is what they want. And what about Cap and Logan.”

 

“Well I can tell you Steve will never accept this.” Janet said. “We should really do this before he and Logan get back. When are they do back?”

 

“Tomorrow afternoon.” Alex said. “That doesn't leave much time to think about things.”

 

“Well it's only about 1 now.” Janet said. “Why don't we all meet back here around 9 tonight. That should at least give us a while.”

 

Alex thought for a minute before agreeing. “OK. So back here at 9. You know Logan's going to kill me if he ever finds out we did this and didn't wait for him to get back.”

 

“Well there you go.” Janet said with a laugh “The secret is just another thing for us to bond over.”

 

 

Alex sat in his room thinking about everything that had just happened. Had he really just agreed to an orgy?how could he do this? How could he not? If he didn't at least try this and his team fell apart he's never forgive himself. But an orgy? That's just so crazy. There were several times he almost called both Steve and Logan. They both had a lot of experience as leaders. Maybe they could help him work through this and decide whether or not this was actually a good idea.

He spent hours going back and forth. Thinking it was a good idea and then two minutes later thinking it was a terrible idea. It got to the point where he knew if no one else backed out he would go through with it. He had to at least try. He owed Xavier at least that much. Of course it helped quite a bit that the three women who would be involved were all extremely sexy. This was one of the hardest decisions he'd ever had to make and for someone like him that was saying a lot. He couldn't help but wonder what everyone else was thinking.

 

 

Rogue was sitting in her room as well. She was much less conflicted about the whole thing then Alex was. She was still extremely nervous about everything but she knew she wanted to go through with it. She had spent so much of her life not able to touch anyone and now that she could she planned to get as much in as possible. She had made up for a lot of time with both Remy and Magneto, trying about every sexual thing either of them could come up with and she loved every second of it. This was the perfect opportunity for her now that she was single again to continue building on her experiences. And hey if it helped out with the team that was just another bonus.

 

 

Simon was in a much more similar mind set to Alex. He couldn't figure out if this was a good idea or not. Well that wasn't exactly true, he thought this was a bad idea but there was no way he could turn it down. He loved Wanda. So much so that if this was the only way he could be with her then he could deal with it. He continued throughout the day trying to convince himself that this was the best option. Maybe he's wrong and it really would bond the team, and it did fit with his new pacifist view on life. In the end none of it mattered. He loved Wanda and that was the end of it.

 

 

Wanda was quite conflicted herself. This was all quite extreme but she never once thought about baking out. She needed desperately for the X-men to forgive her for what she did to mutant kind, and if this had any possibility of helping with that then she would do it. She at least figured it couldn't make things any worse then they already are.

 

 

Shiro felt completely relaxed about the whole idea. Hell he was down right excited. All he was thinking about was the three beautiful women that he was going to get to sleep with. He had always been a little full of himself and he had no doubts about how amazing this night was going to be. But even beyond that he really did want this team to work out. When Logan first recruited Shiro he told him about the faith Xavier had that someday Sunfire could be one of the greatest champions for the mutant cause and this team gave Shiro the opportunity he needed the finally live up to those expectations.

 

 

Janet was in a constant flurry of motion. She was trying to keep herself from focusing on how crazy this whole situation was. This was the strangest solution she'd ever heard of, but the Avengers were all about strange so maybe for them this was the only thing that would work. But she also knew this had a very good chance of blowing up in their face. She just didn't know. So instead she focused on something she did know. Fashion.

 

She spent hours trying to pick out exactly what to wear tonight to make herself look sexy. She knew her tits couldn't compete with Rogue or Wanda's. Janet had a decent sized chest both those other women were truly stacked. So instead she focused on things that would make her ass look perfect. Eventually she settled on a black lacy thong that made her butt pop just right. She matched it with a push up bra that made her boos look a little bigger and finished it off with a black garter and stockings. She threw on a sexy black dress over top and she was ready to go.

 

 

Thor spent most of the day in the kitchen eating, giving himself a good carbo load to prepare for them night. He kept a big smile on his face the whole time as he reminisced on the many great orgies he's participated in in the past.

 

 

Finally the time arrived. They began to gather in the sitting room one by one. Soon six of them were standing there awkwardly, they were just waiting on Thor to arrive. No one spoke and they barely make eye contact. When the thunder god finally arrived it shocked everyone to see that he wasalready completely naked.

 

“Ho friends!” He said with a wave as he entered the room, his huge cock swinging freely between his legs. Everyone stared at him in shock, each of the women looking right at his cock. All three were wondering if they'd be able to take that monster, it had to be at least nine inches long and it was still soft.

 

“Well what are we waiting for?” Thor asked “Why are you still garbed in your clothing?”

 

“Uh I guess the rest of us just aren't quite as ready as you.” Ales answered trying not to stare.

 

“Yeah maybe we should talk about this a bit first.” Janet said holding her hand up to block her view of Thor's manhood although she snuck a peak more then once.

 

“Why don't we start with a drink.” Wanda said in a nervous voice moving over to a liquor cabinet in the corner.

 

“Ah a grand idea.” Thor says. “Some mead would prepare us all for our imminent carnal acts.”

 

“Well we may not have mead.” Wanda says bring back a tray with seven shot glasses and a bottle. “But we do have some Tequila.” She pours some of the liquor into the glasses then picks one up and holds it in front of her for a toast. The others each take a glass and raise it as well. “To unity.”

 

“To unity” the others all repeat before clinking the glasses together and swallowing the strong alcohol down. They all continued to to stand around nervously.

 

“How about another round.” Rogue says as she started to fill the glasses once again. They repeat this twice more and now they're three shots in and the booze is starting to take affect. Particularly on the women with their smaller size. Both Alex and Simon weren't big drinkers so they were getting a pretty good buzz as well. So everyone is feeling much more relaxed and into this whole idea.

 

“So how exactly should we do this?” Alex asks.

“Oh I know.” Janet says excitedly. They can all tell she's really feeling the buzz which isn't that surprising since she's so small. “How about with start with each of the X-men with an Avenger.” She finishes with a giggle.

 

“Wait” Rogue cuts in. “Ah'm the only X-woman so that means Ah'd have to start with both Simon and Thor? And Thor's huge!”

 

“What's the matter?” Wanda asks with a smile. “Afraid you can't take it.” it didn't sound mean. More like a challenge. One Rogue intended to take on.

 

“You know what? Fine” The southern beauty said grabbing the bottle of Tequila and taking one last swig right from the bottle. She then pushes both Thor and Simon over to one of the large plush couches and sits between the two of them. She leans over and kissing Thor deeply letting their tongues play, then she does the same with Simon.

 

“Well are the rest of us just going to stand here and watch.” Shiro asks looking to the two Avengers Women “Or is one of you ready to see what the human atom bomb can do?”

 

“I think I can handle you.” Wanda say with a smile as the two of them move over to second couch. Wanda laying down with Shire on top of her as they begin to kiss as well.

 

“Well I guess that leaves the two of us.” Wanda says to Alex.

 

“Lucky me.” Alex says looking over Janet's sexy form in her dress. Soon he's sitting in one of the large chairs with Janet straddling his lap and her tongue parting his lips.

 

They all continue this way for a while, the kissing quickly leading to groping. The room filed with the sounds of lips and soft moans ad it wasn't long before clothes began to fly soon leaving everyone naked, except for Janet who left on her garter belt and stockings.

 

Rogue had one of her hands in each of her partners laps, lightly stroking their lengths to full attention, her soft fingers massaging the hardening flesh. She found herself somewhat relieved that Thor only grew another inch or two in length, still leaving him huge but not as big as she thought he might be. Simon was a good size as well probably pushing eight and a half inches. She was in a deep kiss with Simon as his hand explored her large tits, playing with her hard nipples. At the same time Thor was kissing the back of his neck and he used his experienced fingers to manipulate her shaven pussy, working her clit to get her soaking wet before exploring her inner folds.

 

Wanda and Shiro had shifted so he was sitting on the couch with the scarlet beauty's head between his legs. Her tongue ran up and down the length of his cock before taking him deep into her mouth. She used one of her hands to play with his balls while sucking him. Her other hand was between her own legs sliding down her patch of trimmed hair to push one of her fingers deep inside herself making her moan on Shiro's Shaft. Shiro could feel her warm lips working down his cock as her tongue swirled around the head. Wanda soon added a second finger to her throbbing pussy, her juices coating her hand as her palm rubbed against her clit. She made sure to lick and suck Shiro's balls every so often as well, even sucking them into her mouth and rolling them with her warm wet tongue.

 

Alex and Janet were in a similar position except it was Alex between Janet's legs, and she was being quite vocal about how she was enjoying herself. Alex lapped at her shaved pussy tasting her sweet juices as his hands cupped her rounded ass lifting her slightly off the chair. Her legs wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her opening while she moaned and played with her own tits. Alex's tongue penetrated her lower lips, seeking her inner flavor. Janet roughly pawed at her chest as she bit her lips to try to keep from screaming to loudly but not succeeding. She was amazed at Alex's oral skills, he was driving her wild seemingly able to read every desire of her body.

 

Rogue's hands had worked their magic on the two men and they were both more then ready to keep going. They shifted around so she was on all fours. Thor was in front of her as she tried to work his massive cock into her mouth. She managed to work the head past her lips when Simon thrusted into her wet pussy from behind, pushing her an inch or so deeper onto Thor's shaft making all three of them moan in unison. She worked the top half of Thor's dick with her soft lips and tongue as she pumped her fist up and down the rest of his shaft. As Simon began to thrust in and out of her Rogue could feel his balls slapping against her clit every time he bottomed put inside her. Her body rocked with every thrust making her big tits sway back and forth while Simon rubbed her rounded ass.

 

Over on the other couch Wanda laid on her back with Shiro fucking her as he held her legs up in a V. This gave him a perfect view of her bouncing tits as he worked his cock in and out of her pussy, her tight lower lips gripping his dick. Wanda's hands tightly gripped the cushion below her as she moaned in pleasure. She could feel his cock rubbing her inner walls sending waves of pleasure through her body. Shiro leaned down and kissed her forcefully, his tongue invading her mouth and intertwining with her own. He let go of her legs and Wanda wrapped them around his body puling him deeper into her. Shiro's hands began to maul at her mounds of tit flesh swaying with his thrusts, tweaking and pinching her pink nipples.

 

By now Janet was once again straddling Alex but this time his cock was buried deep inside her wet opening. His strong hands gripped her ass, guiding her up and down his length. Janet's tits were bouncing right in Alex's face and he eagerly took one of the sensitive nipples into his mouth, sucking and lightly biting on the nub. She was so wet he could feel her pussy juices dripping down his cock as she road him. Janet was still moaning and screaming loudly form pleasure as she bounced up and down on his hard cock. Her hands gripped his shoulders so she could use them for leverage to fuck herself harder making her scream louder.

 

They'd all been fucking for some time. The room was filled with the sounds of sex and they echoed throughout the large house, they were glad there was no one else there or they most definitely would have heard them. Janet was the first to reach an orgasm that day but far from the last. She could feel it building inside her and she began to fuck Alex harder. Her ass slamming down onto his lap with as much force as she could manage creating a slapping sound with each motion. Alex's lips were kissing her collarbone and neck as she finally reached her climax.

 

“OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FFFUUUUCCKKKK!!!!!!!!” She screamed out as her body was overwhelmed with wave after wave of pleasure. She slowed her fucking but kept moving. Alex felt her pussy clamp down and allowed her to slow her pace but kept kissing her, letting her ride out the orgasm as long as she could.

 

Everyone's eyes were drawn to the sex y brunet as she screamed in pleasure. It made for a very sexy sight and encouraged both of the other women to catch up to her. Rogue popped Thor's cock from her mouth momentarily but kept jerking him as she turned to Simon telling him.

 

“Fuck my ass!”

 

“Wh... Really?” Simon asked stopping his thrusting.

 

“Yes” Rogue told him as she started to thrust back on his cock herself not wanting to stop fucking him. “It always makes me cum so hard.” She explained.

 

“OK” Simon responded not about to pass this up. He pulled his cock from her pussy and lined it up with her tight puckered little ass hole. He pressed forward, her juices working as lubricant to allow his cock head to pop in, it was tighter then anything else he'd ever experienced and it felt amazig. Rouge let out a slow moan as she felt every inch of Simon's cock enter her ass. She had loved anal sex since the very first time she'd tried it. She began to suck Thor again while getting anally fucked.

 

“Wow.” Rogue heard Wanda say. Rogue saw Wanda staring at her from below Shiro who was still fucking the Scarlet Witch's pussy.

 

“What you never tried it?” Rogue asked her with a grin.

 

“No.” Wanda said seeming really interested.

 

“You don't know what you're missing” Rogue said slamming her ass back to meet Simon. “How about you Janet.”

 

The third woman had recovered enough from her orgasm to listen to the conversation. She'd turned around and was sitting in Alex's lap as he trust up into her pussy from behind her. His hands wrapped around her body taking hold of her boobs massaging the flesh. “Hell no!” Janet said having no interest in it.

 

“Should have known you Avengers would be prudes.” Rogue said with a little laugh. Alex winced a bit at the comment but relaxed when he heard everyone else laugh at the joke as well. Besides he was to distracted by the feeling of Janet's pussy on his cock and the sight of her ass bouncing up and down on him to worry to much.

 

“Oh we'll see about that.” Wanda said to Rogue taking the joke as a challenge. She looked at Shiro saying “Go... go ahead.”

 

“You sure?” Shiro smiled and asked but didn't bother waiting for an answer. He repositioned pushing Wanda's legs up, pinning them between their body's exposing her virgin ass hole to him. As he pressed his cock against the little hole.

 

“Just go slow.” Wanda said as she felt him pressing against her. It took a bit of force but he finally pushed into her. He did as she asked and moved in very slow motions working a few inches in and out of her. Wanda was amazed at the feeling. She wasn't sure how describe it other then tight. After a few minutes she found it started to feel really good and she started to moan again. Shiro was moaning as well, her ass gripping his cock tighter then anything ever before.

 

Rogue saw this and didn't want to be out done. She pulled away from Simon and began to guide the two men to where she wanted them. She sat Thor down and Climbed on top of him, She lined his huge cock up with her pussy and slid him into herself. She took a moment to adjust to his size but was soon working her hips up and down. She looked over her shoulder to Simon

 

“What are you waiting for.” She said as she pulled her ass cheeks apart displaying her ass. Simon moved behind her and once again pushed into her ass. Rogue's eyes shot open. She loved anal and vaginal but she'd never been double penetrated before. She felt so full but it was so good it blew her mind. She could feel her inner walls being invaded by both men simultaneously making her feel so good. Simon was barely ten thrusts in when Rogue's body began to shake with the force of her orgasm. She screamed and moaned incoherently, she'd never came this hard in her life, every inch of her body was in pure bliss. She didn't even know where she was anymore. She just felt like she was in heaven.

 

Wanda took a little while longer, this feeling so new to her but she soon felt herself about to cum as well.

 

“OH GOD! YES! YES! YES!” She yelled. Shiro felt her ass clamp down even tighter on his cock, which seemed impossible. She got so tight he had to stop moving for a minute until her body relaxed again.

 

Rogue and Wanda were both getting pretty tired by this point and both needed to take a break. The three men with them were a little disappointed but all gave the women the break they needed.

 

Janet had been watching this whole time while Alex fucked her, and she didn't want the guys to feel left out so she said to them “Come over here boys. I'll take care of you.” The three men gathered around her as she leaned forward more away from Alex. She began to move her mouth and hands between Thor, Simon and Shiro. Always sucking one of them while giving hand jobs to the others. She could taste the other women on them and that turned her on, she found it strange that she had no interest in a cock going in her ass but she grew much wetter at the thought of sucking one out of another woman's.

 

Rogue and Wanda sat side by side on one of the couches catching their breaths and watching as Janet expertly entertained all four men at once. Rogue looked to the Scarlet Witch and had to admit to herself she kind of admired Wanda taking on the challenge Rogue had presented earlier about anal.

 

“Look Ah'm sorry about everything.” Rogue said. Wanda looked at her surprised. “Look Ah always knew it wasn't really your fault by Ah have my own issues and it's hard for me to trust people.” Rogue explained.

 

“It's OK.” Wanda answered after a moment to digest it all. “You had reason not to trust me.”

 

“Still it wasn't right.” Rogue said leaning closer to Wanda noticing just haw beautiful she was.

 

“No I... I understand.” Wanda said leaning closer as well. She could smell Rogue and found it very incising.

 

Rogue opened her mouth to speak again but before any words could come out Wanda's lips were pressed against Rogue's. Soon the two of them were making out passionately, their hands exploring each other's bodies. Neither had ever been with a woman before but you wouldn't know it to look at them. Their tongue's fought for dominance in each other's mouths as their hands groped their tits and asses. Somehow though neither of them could remember how they ended up in a sixty nine position with Rogue on top. They each caught their first taste of another woman's pussy and they both eagerly lapped up the sweet taste.

 

The two women went at each other like sex crazed lovers. Their lips and faces were covered in each other's juices as they messily lapped at each other. Wanda tightly gripped Rogue's ass pulling her closer to her mouth to taste Rogue more. At the same time Rogue was holding Wanda's lower lips apart to allow her tongue deeper access. Wanda shuddered as she felt Rogue's tongue swirl over her ass hole a few times sending tingles through her body.

 

The men were all soon entranced by the sight and even Janet couldn't take her eyes of the two sexy women. It was one of the most erotic things any of them had ever seen. Janet had been moving around giving each of the guys a turn fucking her while using her mouth and hands to keep the others going. She currently had Thor's godly cock ploughing into her from behind and Shiro's cock in her mouth. She noticed Alex and Simon moving away from her, heading over to the other women which gave her a chance to focus more on the two guys who stayed with her. She continued to push her pussy back to meet Thor's deep thrusts and now used her hands to play with Shiro's balls as well as her own clit.

 

Simon and Alex walked up to Rogue and Wanda without either of the women noticing until they got up on the couch, one of them behind each woman. Alex thrust his cock into Rogue's pussy and Simon did the same to Wanda. Both women moaned at feeling themselves being filled up again. They both continued to lick at the others clit but now also took the time to lick at the cocks that were right in their faces as well. Wanda at one point was sucking Alex's balls while he pumped in and out of Rogue, the double dose of pleasure making him feel amazing. Rogue being on top of Wanda made it harder for her to lick Simon's cock but she did whenever she could, cleaning it of Wanda's sweet juices. Rogue loved Wanda's taste so much and it wasn't long before she got a little annoyed with the dick in her way. She grabbed hold of Simon's shaft pulling him from Wanda's cunt and instead pressing him into the scarlet beauty's ass and then diving her tongue back into Wanda's waiting pussy.

 

Wanda yelped a bit as she felt Simon's cock pop into her ass. She still wasn't entirely used to the feeling but he went in much easier then Shiro did earlier and it felt good much quicker. Wanda smiled to herself a bit as she took hold of Alex's cock as well and guided him to the southern bell's ass to free up Rogue's pussy as well, Wanda eagerly putting her tongue to work on it again. Rogue moaned deeply at the feel, her lips sucking on Wanda's clit.

 

Alex having never had anal was amazed at the tightness of it. He grabbed Rogue's hips and used them to fuck harder into her tight little hole. He loved the beautiful sight of her round firm ass giggling every time his pelvis hit her.

 

Meanwhile Simon was so happy to finally be with Wanda. True it wasn't how he had thought it was going to be but he couldn't complain about it. Not with his cock balls deep in her ass and having a perfectly clear view of Rogue eating Wanda out.

 

Thor's hands were roaming over the Wasps ass as the small woman kept bouncing her tight pussy up and down his shaft. She was still leaning forward giving him an amazing view of his cock claiming her pussy over and over again.

 

Shiro had his hands in Janet's hair working to guide her pace as she slide her lips along his dick, not that she needed the guidance. Her lips and throat easily accepted every inch of his length and her tongue continued to swirl and play along the underside of his cock. Her hand was still massaging his balls as well and the whole thing was making him moan in pleasure.

Janet herself was enjoying this all very much. She couldn't believe how much her little pussy was stretching to accommodate Thor's monster cock but it felt absolutely amazing, and her familiar fingers working her clit in just the right way was more then enough to push her over the edge once again. Her screams were muffled by Shiro's cock this time but her body was washed with the waves of pleasure once again, her toes curling in pure bliss.

 

At almost the exact same moment both Wanda and Rogue came as well. Each of them moaning into the other's pussy the vibrations just making their orgasms more powerful. Each of them shook from the pleasure their whole bodies seeming to vibrate trying to contain it.

 

The men all felt like they were getting close as well. It was clear by the way they were all grunting more and increasing their pace. Suddenly Janet pulled her mouth from Shiro saying.

 

“Wait!” This sudden outburst caught the attention of everyone. “Sorry.” Janet said blushing a bit not meaning to seem so manic. “I just had an idea.” She started to explain. “See I've always kind of had this fantasy of well... of a bukkake, you know a bunch of guys cumming on me at once.” She began to blush a deeper red now. “And well I figured this might be my only chance... if no one minds?” Janet felt a little embarrassed by this but like she said, this might be her only chance to live out one of her dirtiest fantasies.

 

“Wow guess Ah'll have to take back what Ah said about you Avengers being prudes.” Rogue said getting a bit of a laugh from everyone else. “Ah'm OK with it though.” Everyone else agreed as well.

 

Soon Janet was on her knees with the four men gathered around her stroking their cocks. Wanda and Rogue were standing their as well lending a hand to the guys, whether it being stroking their cocks or sucking their balls or anything else they could do to urge the guys on. Janet rubbed herself to entice the men, letting out soft moans as her hands ran over her pussy and tits as she patiently waited.

 

Shiro was the first to cum. He let out a low grunt as Rogue was jerking his cock. His cum started to spray out as Janet turned towards him with her mouth opened. His first spurt landing across her cheek with a small amount going onto her tongue, his next few spurts coated the rest of her cheek. Next was Simon cumming by Wanda's hand, his cum landing on her other cheek and her fore head and a few small spurts onto her chest. Alex came next with Rogues mouth still suckling at his balls. His cum was the most on target landing almost entirely in Janet's mouth accept for one large spurt that crossed over her nose. Thor was the last to cum having both Wanda and Rogue stroking his massive cock. He began to spray his cum surprising everyone by the sheer volume. He easily covered what was left of her face and got a generous amount on her tits as well.

 

Once all four men had finished cumming Janet swallowed the cum that had filled her mouth. She smiled and licked her lips as she began to rum the thick cum coating her chest. Both Wanda and Rogue leaned in and gave her a kiss licking some of the salty cum from her face, each of them getting a taste. Janet eventually grabbed her dress from the floor and used to to wipe the rest of the liquid from her face as they all sat and caught their breath.

 

“Well...” Alex said sitting in one of the chairs. “Do you all think this actually helped.”

 

Everyone was quick to say how amazing it was, everyone except Rogue who said.

 

“Ah don't know.” Everyone looked at the X-woman worried about what she might say next. “I mean now that Ah'm out of the moment.” Rogue continued. “Ah'm just not positive it worked. Ah think we might have to try it a few more times to make sure it takes.” She had a huge smile on her face as she finished speaking, everyone began to laugh.

 

“That sounds like a good idea to me.” Wanda said.

 

“Wow you two agreeing on something maybe it really did work.” Janet said.

 

“Of course like Rogue said we should probably try it a few more times just to be sure.” Shiro said.

 

“Sounds good to me.” Simon agreed.

 

“See friends.” Thor said with his big smile. “I was right all along.” This got them all laughing again. They eventually all slowly started leaving the room, going to clean themselves up.

 

Alex was so happy that this might actually have worked. And in the weeks to come he would see that it truly did work, the team was closer then ever, working together in the field and getting along at home. They convinced Cap it was just the team finally meshing together but the orgies became a regular occurrence any time Cap was away for any length of time. Of course Logan almost cut Alex in half when he found out about being left out.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story. Until next time. MarvelFan98


End file.
